Limited Lovers
by LoveWithoutFear
Summary: A soldier who fell in love... with five different guys. Whoever said love was a battlefield only got half the story. \SasuSaku, NaruSaku, KakaSaku, ItaSaku, GaaSaku/ Requester: -Gothic-Porcelain-
1. Chapter 1

**YEAH! This story goes out to **_-Gothic-Porcelain- _**Because this person requested it! I still have no idea how this story is going to turn out or where it's going but.. I decided I might as well take a shot. I think at most this story is going to be 5 chapters but 25 tops. Tell me if you like it and sorry if there are grammar mistakes. **

**As you can see, I'm trying to extend my styles!!! So tell me watch ya think, will ya?**

**COUPLES : **/SasuSaku, ItaSaku, GaaSaku, KakaSaku, NaruSaku/

**Rated: **M for future chapters.

**Dedicated to: **-Gothic-Porcelain-

* * *

With tears streaming down her cheeks, she looked up at her father's figure walking West. Out of her life. That was the last time she ever saw her father alive. Yet they didn't have an exchange or a good bye. Where is the 'good' in good bye anyway? Well, the girl acquired pink hair with matching emerald orbs. At five years old, you wouldn't know much about death. Just that people fell; not breathing. Thirteen years passed and now that little five year old girl is now eighteen. And also, without a father in her life. She took after her father, became a knight to protect the people she loved.

Sakura Haruno was her name and to her, everything was still new and fresh. On the outside people saw her as a leader, a fighter. Because that is what she was. She was a warrior. Although, no one really knew her on the inside - a weak, unloved, and lonely soul. Since her mother got re-married, the man - named Leo they didn't care that she put her life on the line for the royals. Sakumo, her mother, as selfish as she was got everything but gave her only daughter, nothing. At the moment, the Haruno family were at a ball, Sakura in her beautiful, sexy uniform serving as one of the guards. Her whole outfit was blood red that was corset like that was only holding it up by thin straps. Red ribbons wrapped around her wrists and her red legging like pants hugged her curves with a red leather belt that swirled along the wind. She only used weapons that she made. Original ones. Sakura also only carried two weapons - nothing more, nothing less. Sakura was the only woman that took up the challenge of being the only female fighting for lives. She was talking to one of her royal 'acquaintance' named Ino Yamanaka.

She was a chatterbox who knew anything about everyone. A gossiper if you will. With blond hair, blue eyes and a big mouth, you wouldn't -shouldn't - trust her with any of your dark secrets. Her family owned most of the floral companies and to add to that her mother is an advisor to all of other royals.

"And that over there with that red head is Sasuke Uchiha. His father owns - "

"Most of the country side," she finished glancing around the party, "I know most of the people here Ino. I might be a warrior but that doesn't mean I'm not clueless."

"Really now? Name everything you know about the Uchiha family." Ino challenged.

Grunting at what she got herself into she sighed, "The family consists of four family members. Sasuke, Itachi, Mikoto, and Fugaku. All have royalty in their blood. They owned most of the country side and beside my family, the Uchiha's are the most wealthiest among us. They help when people are in need like most of us try to do. All the members are also intelligent. They know right from wrong and anyone would follow their orders the second it is given. Basically, beside being royal they are celebrities. The talk of the hour.. And they were the ones who sent my father into battle thirteen years ago. On his last night alive.." she finished sadly. Staring at the party, noticing something strange at the third floor.

Sakura squinted her eyes to get a better look. Then her emerald orbs widened at the sight. Someone had broken through the barrier, that she put up. Grabbing hold of the nearest knight which was on her opposite side Sakura pulled him by the arm, "Listen to me. Someone had broken in, warn everyone and get all the royals out of here. Take them to the evacuation room and make sure it is heavily guarded.." When the man nodded, Sakura turned to Ino, "Try to get everyone into the evacuation room." was her last order before Sakura ran off.

Jumping on top of the table filled with food, Sakura jumped on the statue of an old King and jumped to the platform of the second story. From there she had no other choice then to take the stairs. Slightly panting, Sakura ran towards the soldier who was currently in battle getting her two small swords ready. _**(A/N: It's like a Kunai but slightly bigger. It has three sharp points the one in the middle taller then the rest, kind of like the knives Elektra uses in the movie Elektra, check it out. Her outfit is exactly the same thing by the way.)**_ When she was about to blow the enemy from behind she was stopped when another man came in front of her grinning madly. His hair was light blue and dark silver. He held no weapon except for a large sword around his shoulder.

"What's a princess like you fighting a man like me?" he asked lowly. He grinned shifting his weight of a large sword that was placed upon his shoulder. Grunting he sighed and placed his overly large sword down. What a shame that he underestimated her.

Flipping her blades once she got ready to charge, "Just to show the big bad boys like you who you can and can't mess with." Sakura grinned, "What do you want?"

"He wants to destroy all of the royals and conquer the world!" He gave a menacing laugh that almost frightened Sakura, almost. She dealt with these guys before. The trick was to not show fear and it was getting pretty hard at the moment, "So move out of my way.." His voice was so low and so deep it gave Sakura shivers down her spine. Not in a good way.

"I don't think so." Her eyes briefly scanned the ground floor to see that the other guards were doing a great job to evacuate the royals. In her mind, she was formulating a plan. Sakura knew that not everyone will make it out alive. There could be more people waiting outside, or just waiting for some sort signal. Now that got her kind of scared no, not scared. More like worried. In her mind she thought, _'This isn't good. I've got to do something fast... There aren't enough guards around here, all covering the borders. But how could be alert them?'_

The larger man came at her while she dodged his punch by ducking. The were in combat for a while, exchanging kicks and punches. Luckily, Sakura only got hit twice, one on her stomach the other on her right shoulder. But it didn't slow her down, she didn't go through all that brutal training for nothing.

To her benefit, she placed two small cuts and one deep cut on his body. One was bleeding heavily on his left leg while the other two small cuts adored his arm, _'Damn beef heads..' _she thought, _'But hey. The larger they are, the harder they fall..' _Sakura thought smugly to herself giving the man another cut, "So what's your name?"

"You think I would give out information like that so easily?" he grunted.

"Actually, I was hoping you would say that.. this is almost over. So why don't you just tell me what I want to know and I might let you live. What do you say?" She gave him a punch on a chest as bit her lip in pain as he caught her left wrist and twisted it, lifting her leg up she kneed him in the gut then kneed his _oh so perfect_ face.

Noticing that he was near the wall, just a few feet. Sakura kicked him back then threw a punch in the face and when he hit the wall Sakura threw one of her knives with a grunt since he seemed to break her wrist. His shirt was pinned to the wall. "Now. What's your name?" The man was struggling to escape but all in vain. The kunai type thing was deeply embedded into the wall, "Answer me!" she demanded.

"My name is Suigetsu Hozuki, I only work for someone. So don't blame this all on me." his once deep dangerous voice turned into a higher almost innocent one.

"Oh. Don't play that shit on me. Who do you work for?"

"This snake dude named Orochimaru. I'll tell you everything if you just let me live, I hate him but he placed this curse on all of us. Even that guy your friend just killed over there."

Debating what to do she smiled at him kindly, "Close your eyes." As he did as he was told Sakura walked closer and punched his stomach causing him to gag, "Now we're even." was the last words she said before she knocked him out by the pressure point near his neck. After pulling out her sword from the wall and placing it on its place - strapped on her thigh - she examined her broken wrist, "I'll have to get this checked out later.."

Behind her, someone started clapping slowly. Startled, the woman turned her head and was surprised when she saw one of the Uchihas with a smirk on his face, "Interesting.. Sakura, am I correct?"

"You shouldn't be out here, go to the evacuation room."

"I trained for fighting for seven years. I think I could handle myself." his voice was smooth and sensual with a smug smirk on his face.

"Still, you shouldn't be here. Why are you here in the first place? Have you ever been in combat?" checking her wounds she made sure they weren't bleeding heavily, "Wait, fill me in on what happen."

"Everyone is safely in the evacuation room and there are about seventeen guards surrounding the headquarters and five more inside. From what I've heard only two guards died and six were wounded badly but they were taken to the hospital. Unfortunately, one royal from the Ayame family died. Other than that nothing actually happened just that a few thousand dollars were thrown out." he said glancing at the broken diamond chandelier, cracked statues, and such.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Why don't you run off with your red head? Don't come back here until this is sorted out."

Sasuke chuckled lowly, "Karin Sana. Have you heard of her?"

"Of course I have, it's my job to know. But it didn't say that I have to guard the Sana family." a evil grin spread across the girl's face thinking of an idea causing Sasuke to chuckle. Karin was an annoying brat, she thinks that everything evolves around her just because her father is part of the council. Sakura then scanned the second floor once again and then the ground floor, she noticed that guards were running around making sure the area was secure. When she heard about nine 'Clears!' she walked down the spiral staircase. She would have jumped but her wrist prevented her by doing so. Sasuke was closely following behind her, stopping at the bottom of the staircase she turned toward him, "I told you to leave right?"

"I don't see any danger, Haruno."

"Yes. But I need to go get some information and I don't need you following me around like a sick lost puppy." she scolded, "Why don't you run along and do whatever other princes do." emerald eyes glared at him.

"Are you trying to chase me off?" he smirked, "Well, it isn't working. I'm pretty curious and I'm ordering you to shut your trap and let me follow you, I wanna live in the live of a knight for a while."

Finally, unable to take anymore of his remarks. She pulled out one of her swords and slammed Sasuke against the nearest wall; the sword pressing against his neck using her uninjured hand, "Listen and listen good. I know who you are and I know that you're just another stuck up royal but no one. And I mean no one orders me around like that. I only take orders from the King and the Queen. And you.. you are just a prince. You are below me. You think this is just a game I fight for your life when you stand around hoping that you don't - What the-?!!"

Sasuke suddenly reverse their rolls. Sasuke had pressed his body tightly against hers preventing her from moving, "Like I said. I trained for seven years. I don't think you should underestimate me." he warned in that low voice of his, "I think you may have forgotten _Sak-u-ra_ that my parents own most of the land and I could guarantee you that I can make your life a living hell."

"Get off me." said Sakura. Who knew this prince could be pretty strong.

Smirking he slowly retreated, "Glad we understand each other."

"Whatever," she said rolling her forest green eyes, "Let's lay down some rules. Shall we? I only have one special rule. Rule number one is that if you ever attack me like that again I will make sure that _your _life is a living hell. Remember that I could end your life in any second I please. And no, I'm not forgetting that you trained for seven years. But may I tell you that I trained since I was five years old. So don't ever think that you can beat me."

"I think you think you're high and mighty."

"No. I'm just not dim-witted and idiotic unlike you..." she mumbled annoyed by his presence.

* * *

"Is every inch of the perimeter clear?" asked Sakura sternly to the guard. He was supposed to make sure that no one gets through the gates. Which he failed. Miserably. The man nodded. Her long pink hair flowed behind her as she nodded and walked to help fix the area, "I've got a job for you Sasuke. Why don't you help out by cleaning this mess up?"

He scoffed, "I got maids for that."

"Hey there, flowers. Would you mind taking a stroll with me?" her mentor named Kakashi Hatake said. He taught Sakura every single thing she knows but what the grey haired man didn't know is that she was also working for someone else. That's what made her so strong and so invincible.

"Yes, sensei. Would you mind if I ask why?"

"It involves the incident - Oh. Hello Prince Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded then turned to face Sakura, "I better take my leave. Karin would be probably wondering where I am anyway. You know how some girls are." Taking a step toward the pink haired beauty he lifted her hands towards his lips and kissed it softly then whispered into it, "Thank you for the lovely talk. I hope we'll be able to see each other again."

Shivers ran down her spine as she felt his breath tickle her skin. Kakashi's jaw dropped and Sakura simply smiled and wished him a good night. With a last smirk and a nod, his face became serious as he turned away.

Sakura never felt this nervous in a while.

* * *

Sakura should really have expected a request for a walk form Kakashi. The man has been crushing on her since she was his student. Quite disgusting really but he looked ten years younger than his actual age. They passed the garden with many guards running around trying to make sure everything was under control, "Kakashi-sensei, is it true a member of the Ayame family was killed?"

He nodded his mask that covered his mouth and nose moving when he spoke, "Hai. We were lucky that they only attacked one of them. We feared that it could have been worse. Fortunately, I was there to take care of the situation."

"Who died?" she asked.

"Prince Akira Ayame. Sakura, did you - by any chance - get any information?" they stopped beneath a tree, Kakashi's face serious.

"I got a hostage.. his name is Suigetsu Hozuki. He informed me that he was working for Orochimaru.." Sakura noticed that Kakashi instantly froze, "He said something about Orochimaru placing a curse upon them. I believe that it's _that _curse, Kakashi-sensei. The curse mark."

"Do you reason to believe this, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded her eyes staring off into the distance, "One moment, when we were in combat he was fierce and determined. His eyes were dark and obviously craved blood. In his eyes, I could see what he wanted to do to me. But the moment I pinned him to that wall, he was pleading as an innocent child. You and I both know that the only cause for that is the curse mark."

Kakashi nodded, "We'll take this information to Tsunade. Don't let any of our superiors know this information. We don't want to scare the royals." When they both agreed Sakura was about to walk away but Kakashi wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer so that his face was at her ear, "Good work.. Sakura-chan.." and he pecked her on the cheek.

The Haruno didn't like her sensei in that way. Hell if he wasn't the one teaching her all his martial arts moves then she would have been sent to hell already. She thought that mask was just plain to weired along with that black bandanna that covered his left eye. She figured she could relax for the time being.. But a question entered her mind, Why were Orochimaru going after the royals?

* * *

**That was like the intro of who is who and their roles. The next chapter will be better so that you guys know what's going on. Basically, Sakura's a warrior who protects 'royals' which is like... Queens and Kings and their children. She's the only female who is in this and has taken great pride with it.**

**More will come later as for now... Review!!**

**&&LovewithoutFear :)**


	2. AN

**Sorry everyone this isn't that last chapter you guys wanted. I have some news for you and I'm sure you all wouldn't like it. I just made it sound like I was quitting Fanfiction didn't I? Well I'm not so don't think about that. Ha! The following is the problem.**

**--- I won't be able to update for who knows how long. Because something went wrong with my computer. I'm currently depending on my cousin's dinosaur and let me tell you, it seriously needs an update. Oh and I'm behind in school. -_-'' the stress is getting to me. ---**

**Visit my bulletin board on my profile for the whole story. I'll try to get that last chapter up soon. **

**Till whenever I get my computer fixed ...**

**Fierce and Love.**

**LoveWithoutFear.**


End file.
